


After Happily Ever After

by SomeoneIsAlwaysForgotten



Series: The Barkeep [2]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Age Difference, Children, F/M, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneIsAlwaysForgotten/pseuds/SomeoneIsAlwaysForgotten





	After Happily Ever After

Griffin looked around the decorated house, proud of his work. Lily had left to Hardy's earlier in the day, now he just waited for her return, pouring two glasses of wine and setting them on the table. Dinner was already made, just sitting in the kitchen to stay warm. It was hard for him to believe they had already been married for a year. The previous year had been hard on them, both of them had to change habits.   
Griffin closed the bar a little earlier now, making sure he would be home in time to go to bed with Lily. Lily stopped working through the day, now only doing chores in the morning and evening so she could spend time with Griffin in the middle of the day. There were two sets of shoes at the door, two coats hanging on the pegs in the wall, and when they came home the other was always there waiting for them, but these were welcomed changes. Abel, the dog, slept on a pillow on the floor next to the bed rather than sharing the bed with Lily, the first few nights he would try to wiggle in between Griffin and Lily. They had started eating breakfast and lunch together, Lily finally learned not to leave the cap off the toothpaste, which had always bothered Griffin, and Griffin left his shoes at the door rather than wearing them through the house. Griffin didn't go to Mineral Town as often, but when he did Lily accompanied him. Despite all the misgivings the townspeople had when they announced their engagement everyone was now accustomed to them being together, it was rare to see Lily or Griffin anywhere without the other. Married life suited Lily, she cooked most of their meals and even taught Griffin a few things after he gave her food poisoning twice. Griffin was happier and more social now, almost always smiling and the nightmares that used to keep him from sleeping at night were all but gone, thoughts of them rarely crossed his mind. Shortly after their wedding Lily had brought up the possibility of them having a child together, Griffin had been elated, the thought of being a father had never crossed his mind until then. Then again he had always assumed he'd die alone, Lily was precious to him and something to be cherished.  
The door clicked and Griffin's head snapped up from the table settings. "And?" He grinned at her, hoping to hear one word. Seeing her face he already knew the answer she had wasn't the one that they had hoped for.  
Lily shook her head. "Not this time." She said softly, taking her work boots off and setting them next to his shoes on the mat.  
Griffin still smiled at her but there was a sadness in his eyes. "Well happy anniversary anyway dear." He hugged her shoulders, then pulled a chair out for her at the table.  
She kissed his cheek before sitting. "Happy anniversary."   
Griffin went to the kitchen, then after a moment returned with two plates of food, setting one in front of Lily.   
The plate had fish on top of a fresh salad, Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. The most Griffin had been able to make until this point was a simple radish soup.   
Noticing her reaction Griffin immediately started questioning his cooking skills. "Is this ok?" He asked worriedly.  
"Yea, just surprised at how good it looks." Lily responded quickly. Taking a bite, she looked up at Griffin surprised. "This is really good."  
He grinned, happy she had liked it. "You seem surprised." He teased.  
She smirked. "You've given me food poisoning before." Griffin hung his head in mock defeat before Lily started laughing. "I love you." She smiled.  
"Love you too." 

The meal was relatively quiet after that, just telling each other about their day. Griffin had decided against going to the bar, opting out to stay home with Lily for their anniversary. Finishing their dinner, Lily yawned, covering her mouth. Griffin cleared their places and set the dishes in the sink, making a mental note to take care of them later. When he returned Lily was facing away from him pulling a button up pajama shirt over her head. Slowly Griffin put his hands on her waist and turned her to him, giving her a sincere kiss. "Are you ok?" He asked, brushing the hair away from her face.  
"Yea, just tired." She lied, pulling away from him and climbing into bed.  
Griffin nodded and changed before getting in bed with her. Lily scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're worried." Griffin meant it as a question but it came out as a statement.  
She nodded. "You are too though."   
Griffin nodded. "What if we never have children?"  
Lily sat up, looking down at him. He laid with one arm behind his head, a few stray gray hairs hanging in his face. "Why do you think we wouldn't?"   
"What if I'm too old?" He asked.   
Lily's first thought was to be angry with him for suggesting it, then looking into his deep brown eyes all she could see was worry. "You're not that old." She mumbled laying back down next to him. "And we'll just keep trying until you are too old."  
Abel barked outside, momentarily drawing their attention away from each other as he bolted in the dog door. "And when will I be too old?" Griffin asked amused.  
Lily kissed his cheek. "When you're dead." She giggled.  
Griffin laughed and pulled her close, hugging her tightly and rolled so she laid on top of him. "You make me feel like I'm twenty again."   
Smiling softly she kissed him. "I hope not that young. I don't like younger men." There was a hint of sincerity and a teasing tone in her voice. Touching his face she ran her thumb over his jawline. "You should shave, you're getting kinda scruffy." She laughed  
"Whats wrong with being scruffy?" He kissed her head.  
"Nothing, just depends on how gray you want to look." She kissed his bare chest.  
Griffin ran his free hand over his face. "Its not that gray is it?"  
"More now than when we met." She smirked.  
"Heh, I'll shave in the morning." Griffin smiled, listening to the sounds of his life now. There was a soft breeze outside, rustling the budding leaves on the tree, the sound of the waterfall in the distance and crickets chirping beneath the window. Abel snored louder than any dog ever should and Lily's soft breath against his chest eased him into a deep sleep.


End file.
